The Kill
by Kane-Lee
Summary: El era mi hermano y el quererlo así era un terrible pecado, sin embargo...yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de él Yaoi


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen (lamentablemente u_u)

**Notas:** Este es un Songfic inspirado en la letra de la canción "The Kill" de 30 Seconds To Mars y bueno en lo personal me pareció bien ponerle de titulo así por la letra de la canción y blablá xD

Espero y que se entretengan leyéndolo así como lo hice yo escribiéndolo. ^^

• **The Kill **•

No creo que mi aspecto sea el mejor sin embargo mi apariencia ahora es el menor de mis preocupaciones.

¿Debería llorar?

No, por supuesto que no, al menos no ahora, porque a pesar de todo soy yo el que debería estar pasando un buen rato con mis amigos los de él Host Club.

Pero en cambio, estoy parado aquí como estúpido observando en una de las ventanas como el idiota de mi hermano le sonríe con naturalidad a Fujioka Haruhi, mi mejor amiga y la persona "especial" de Hikaru.

No obstante sería demasiado si yo aceptara mis celos hacia ella, es decir seria de lo más extraño ¿No? porque después de todo el es mi hermano de sangre, y como dije anteriormente el es un idiota y no puedo hacer nada porque estoy equivocadamente enamorado de ese idiota.

Qué pasaría si me quebrantara

Si me riera en tu cara

¿Qué es lo que harías?

¿Qué pasaría si me derrumbara?

Por que no puedo más

¿Qué es lo que harías?

Mi nombre es Kaoru Hitachiin, y estudio junto con mi hermano en el famoso instituto Ouran para estudiantes con posibilidades de dinero como nosotros.

Mi historia comienza aquí, no es como si las cosas me salieran como las hubiera planeado pero eso es algo que siempre tiene que pasar.

Hikaru y yo siempre estábamos juntos, como si fuéramos solamente una persona, porque después de todo él y yo venimos al mundo "unidos", jamás nos separábamos.

Éramos únicamente el y yo, no permitíamos que otra persona lograra traspasar la barrera que protegía a nuestro mundo, y a aquella que lo intentara tenía el destino de ser injustamente rechazada.

Estaba mal, y eso lo tenía muy bien en claro, pero Hikaru era mi vida, la pieza que completaba el espacio vacío de mi rompecabezas incompleto, y de alguna manera con eso tenía para vivir y no quería que nadie que no fuera él lo compartiera con migo.

Pero como dije las cosas no salieron como yo lo tenía planeado, todo acabo. El estúpido de Hikaru se enamoro, y yo termine aquí, en el mismo lugar en el que comencé, espiando como un psicótico como mi gemelo buscaba solo su propia felicidad.

_Que patético_

Pensé mientras observaba como sorpresivamente mi hermano tomaba a Haruhi delicadamente en sus brazos mientras esta se sonrojaba por la acción.

Que escena tan mas estúpida, ¿Porque mi hermano la tomaría en sus brazos?, No lo entiendo, debe de haber un error, si... eso es, ¡un error!

Quería que se detuvieran...me dolía, y me dolía demasiado.

Destrozado deje de mirar y me apresure a salir de ese lugar, comencé a correr tropezando torpemente al instante, pero eso no me importo...me quede en el suelo, tirado como el perdedor que soy.

Mátame

Quiébrame

Sepúltame Sepúltame

Siempre termino con tigo

_¡Hikaru idiota! ¿Por qué no vienes por mí?_

¡Maldición eres mi hermano! y te necesito, necesito que me digas que todo va a estar bien, pero como el idiota que eres sé que no vendrás.

Trate de abrazar mi propio cuerpo buscando calor, me estaba congelando puesto que la noche era oscura y demasiado fría.

Reaccioné y rápidamente me levante comenzando instintivamente a caminar en dirección hacia el instituto.

Tenía el uniforme sucio a causa de mi estúpido descuido, mi cabello estaba demasiado alborotado y mi rostro...no me lo quisiera imaginar.

En el camino trate de mejorar mi desfigurada apariencia, pase mis dedos por mi cabello y lo comencé a arreglar lo mejor que pude, y seguidamente con la manos trate de sacudir el saco de el uniforme eliminando el polvo que se le había apegado.

Sin embargo despistadamente me di cuenta de el lugar en el que me encontraba, pare en seco y me detuve enfrente de las puertas de el Host Club.

Trate de controlarme respirando las veces que me fueran posibles para calmarme. Me sentía realmente nervioso, pero tenía que enfrentarlo, ya no quería esconderme más.

De inmediato sentí como uno de mis brazos se movía en dirección hacia el cerrojo de la puerta, sinceramente tenía demasiado miedo pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso, en solo un movimiento yo ya estaba dentro de el club.

¿Qué pasaría si quisiera pelear?

Rogar por el resto de mi vida

¿Qué es lo que harías?

Decías que querías más

¿Qué es lo que esperas?

Y yo no huyo de tí

Mis compañeros reaccionaron instantáneamente mirando hacia mi dirección, yo por supuesto me sorprendí por como todos me miraban sin si quiera pronunciar una palabra, era como si todos los integrantes de el host club me estuvieran ocultando algo.

_No... no puedo ponerme paranoico ahora._

– ¿Kaoru? – pregunto mi reflejo mirándome de pies a cabeza.

Ese idiota ¡pues claro que era yo! A quien esperaba, ¿aun repartidos de pizzas?

– ¿Te encuentras bien Kaoru? – pregunto el loco de mi señor mientras trataba de acercarse a mí, eso me asustaba.

– ¡Valla Valla! Pero que les pasa, ¿porque me miran de esa manera? – respondí fingiendo sonreír despreocupadamente, de alguna manera necesitaba suavizar la situación, pero era tarde, Hikaru se había dado cuenta.

– Kaoru, por favor dime que ocurrió – musito "preocupadamente" mi gemelo avanzando en mi dirección. – Se muy bien que estas mintiendo. – concluyo posando su mano en mi mejilla, eso me altero mas, sentir su delicado tacto sobre mi piel era como una droga para mí.

– ¡Hey vamos Hikaru! – respondí alterado apartando inmediatamente su mano de mi mejilla. – a mi no me pasa nada.

Hikaru no me respondió, ¿pero qué pasaba? ¡Mierda! No debí limpiarme lo suficiente.

– Kao-chan te ves muy mal – hablo por fin el pequeño Honey-sempai . – ¿nee Takashi?

– Ah... – asintió Mori-sempai a la pregunta de él pequeño rubio.

– No está bien que lo presionen. – Espeto Haruhi, me dio la impresión de que en verdad ella igual estaba preocupada asta que... – Hikaru no debes preocuparte mucho el estará bien. – concluyo posando su mano en el hombro de mi reflejo mientras me miraba de reojo.

Hikaru... ¿porque dejas que ella te toque así?, ¡Maldición! Debo ser un demente por pensar de esa manera pero no puedo, mi hermano sonríe, el se ve muy feliz.

Mátame

Quiébrame

Sepúltame Sepúltame

Siempre termino con tigo

Hikaru se volvió a dar cuenta de mi expresión, apartándose de Haruhi volvió a agarrar mi mejilla, y con un movimiento me obligo a mirarlo de frente, en verdad se veía preocupado...No, no solamente eso, acaso el. ¿Se sentía culpable?

El no podía, es decir ¿Por qué motivo él se sentiría así?, conocía esa mirada, la conocía muy bien, trate de evadirla pero el muy idiota no me lo permitió.

– No vuelvas a desaparecer así, realmente me tenias como loco sin si quiera saber en dónde te encontrabas.

¿Como loco?, pero que le pasa ¡eso es mentira! ¿Cree que soy estúpido?, él para nada estaba preocupado, él muy idiota estaba pasándola tan bien con Haruhi, mientras yo me podría en el frio.

– Por favor Hikaru, seguramente es un mal entendido – musito de nuevo Haruhi, por primera vez sentí la necesidad de golpear a mi mejor amiga, es decir tenía el control sobre mi gemelo

Ella había logrado calmarlo. Yo ya no podía competir contra ella, además ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Hikaru es mi hermano, es demasiado repugnante que yo me enamorara de esa forma de él.

Sentí al instante como un frio liquido resbalaba mojando mi piel hasta tocar la mano de mi gemelo que esta seguía sosteniendo mi mejilla.

Levante mi rostro para mostrarle lo que mis ojos llorosos le querían dar a entender, mi reflejo se estremeció al notar como mis lágrimas se resbalaban por culpa de él.

Mira mis ojos

Me estás matando

Y yo todo lo que quería era para ti

– E-sto, no es nada –Susurre mientras mis vos se quebraba poco a poco. – no debería estar aquí, y y y bueno... – susurraba mientras quitaba de mi mejilla la mano de Hikaru y me apresuraba a alejarme de todos los de el club.

– Kaoru ¡vuelve aquí! – me grito preocupadamente mi Gemelo mientras me veía retroceder, eso me dolía, pero...

– Losiento Hikaru – musite sin dejarme de alejar abriendo la puerta – pero no pienso volver a obedecerte. – concluí saliendo por fin de aquella sala.

Corrí sin si quiera tener en claro en qué dirección me dirigía, escuche como mi gemelo Gritaba desesperadamente mi nombre, pero sin embargo eso no me importo.

Aun así me apresure a salir de el instituto, trataba de reaccionar pero mis pensamientos se apoderaban de mi.

Pare en seco para tomar un poco de aire, dándome cuenta de que me encontraba en los adentros de el campo de el instituto, jadeante mire hacia el cielo y en segundos me quede sorprendido por como la luna brillaba en esa noche.

– Es increíble como las estrellas contrastan con la oscuridad – susurro de tras de mí una vos demasiado familiar – No te parece ¿Kaoru?

Sorprendido me gire visualizando a mi gemelo, ¡Mierda! Había logrado dar con migo, se veía agitado debió correr muy rápido tratándome de alcanzar.

– No te pedí que me siguieras – dije molesto mientras le daba la espalda.

– Kaoru no agás mas difícil esto por favor

– ¿Hacer qué? – pregunte irónicamente mientras me giraba para enfrentarlo a la cara.

– ¡no te comportes como un niño! – exclamo enojado mi reflejo mientras me acorralaba con ambos brazos.

_¿Qué planeaba hacer?_

– S-suéltame Hikaru además esto no es de tu incumbencia

– ¿De mi incumbencia?, Kaoru Últimamente estas muy raro y como tu hermano está claro que me preocupa – reafirmo tomando mis hombros con sus manos.

– Pues es por eso... ¡Idiota! porque solamente eso eres, eres mi hermano – estalle quitándome sus brazos de encima – ¡Ni si quiera entiendes como me siento cuando yo te veo al lado de Haruhi!

– ¿Haruhi?, dime acaso tu...

– Solo olvídalo y volvamos a la escuela – lo interrumpí mientras me giraba en dirección al instituto pero ya era tarde mi gemelo me volvió a aprisionar contra la pared.

– Kaoru...debes saber que Haruhi no significa nada para mí, ella es solamente una gran amiga – comenzó mi reflejo apoyando su mentón en mi hombro. –No tienes por qué preocuparte, te amo hermanito y quiero que sepas que tu eres lo más importante que tengo en mi vida – concluyo pasando sus brazos por mi pecho.

– Hikaru... – No podía creer lo que mi hermano me decía, en todo este tiempo el idiota era yo, ¿pero porque?, ¿porque yo tercamente me aferraba a una mentira ¿ sin embargo, tener ahora tan cerca a Hikaru era una sensación tan inexplicable y deseable para mí, lo quería...y estaba perdidamente enamorado de él.

Intenté ser como alguien más

Pero nada cambió

Ahora se quien soy en realidad

Huyendo de mí

Rogando por una oportunidad

Ahora se quien soy en realidad

Posteriormente Hikaru tomo mi rostro mientras con sus brazos momentáneamente me atraía mas a él, notando enseguida mi nerviosismo mi gemelo remisamente se apoderaba de mis labios para envolverlos en un beso con los suyos , deliberadamente caí hundido en su suave tacto mientras seguía sin creer lo que en momentos sucedía, podía sentir como sus respiraciones chocaban con las mías, era tan fantástico como lograba apreciar a su corazón palpitando fuertemente mientras sus latidos se encontraba contra los míos, mis lagrimas se arremolinaban en mis ojos, quería detener el tiempo coexistiendo solamente en ese momento con mi reflejo, sentí como las manos de mi hermano se pasean libremente sobre mi pecho, sintiendo todas sus caricias de igual manera en que logre sentir su corazón. Nuestros cuerpos comenzaban a estremecerse, mientras nuestras lenguas se devoraban mutuamente, mis respiraciones con las suyas componían una canción, nuestras manos entrelazadas jugaban una y otra vez.

Sin embargo mis dedos se crisparon mientras mis músculos se tensaban pesadamente, Nunca antes había besado a alguien, por supuesto esta era mi primera vez.

Hikaru se dio cuenta de que mis brazos comenzaban a temblar, paró en seco y me miro detenidamente regalándome una sonrisa, después de todo el sabia como lograrme tranquilizar.

– No tienes por qué tener miedo – me susurro dulcemente mientras besaba mi frente. – Te prometo que jamás lograre que te alejes de mi – concluyo juntando nuestras frentes.

_Siempre estaremos juntos_

_Yo ya no podía con tanta felicidad..._

– Idiota... – Murmure mientras en un movimiento el volvía apoderarse de mis labios para comenzar a disfrutar la noche que cálidamente a ambos nos envolvía.

Mátame

Quiébrame

Sepúltame Sepúltame

Siempre termino con tigo

La luz de el día me despertó, era tan insoportable que apenas y podía lograr abrir los ojos, molesto trate de sentarme mientras sentía un pequeño dolor sobre mi entrepierna, aun confundido mire hacia mi lado izquierdo, encontrando sorpresivamente a mi hermano recostado cubierto únicamente con una camisa de la cintura para abajo

.

No podía creerlo, en verdad había pasado, yo... ¡había hecho el amor con mi propio hermano!, y lo que es peor aún, ¡en el campo de el instituto!, ¿pero en que estaba pensando?, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguien nos hubiera descubierto?, y con un poco de suerte esperaba que por el momento nadie nos encontrara en la situación en la que ahora estábamos.

– Hikaru, Hikaru – lo llamaba agitándolo levemente tratando de despertarlo.

– ¿Eh?, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntaba muy confundido mi hermano mientras trataba de despertar.

– Hikaru nos quedamos dormidos. – le dije mientras me apresuraba a encontrar mis prendas, pero daba igual puesto que éramos gemelos, así que comencé a ponerme la primera que encontraba.

– Eres lindo hasta cuando estas asustado – me dijo descaradamente mientras me miraba pícaramente.

– I-Idiota, mejor vístete tenemos que volver al instituto antes que alguien nos encuentre así – comencé sonrojándome aventándole una prenda en su cara, a lo que el descarado de mi gemelo solo asintió divertido comenzado a ponerse su ropa.

Mientras tanto yo había logrado vestirme y al parecer mi Gemelo también, el único problema que tenía era mi cabello, Trataba de arreglármelo pero mis manos eran demasiado torpes en ese momento.

– Deja que yo lo arregle – musito acercándose a mí y pasando sus manos sobre mi desaliñado cabello para arreglarlo un poco, el muy atrevido sabía muy bien como avergonzarme. – Listo, ahora volvamos al instituto – sonrió.

– Espera... – masculle parando en seco mientras le tomaba su brazo alzando ligeramente mi rostro perdiéndome un momento en su mirada.

– ¿Qué pasa? – susurro dócilmente mientras me aproximaba mas a él.

Mira mis ojos

_El era mi hermano y el quererlo así era un terrible pecado, sin embargo..._

Me estás matando

_De algo estaba completamente seguro..._

– Te amo – susurre tímidamente mientras escondía mi rostro sonrojado.

– Y yo a ti, Kaoru... – respondió dulcemente mientras volvía a besar mi frente, para seguidamente apresurarnos a salir y volver juntos al instituto.

_Ahora comprendía que mi felicidad era de el_

_Y Quería estar ahí para verlo eternamente sonreír_

Y yo todo lo que quería era para ti

**FIN**

**Notas:** ¿Y bien?...les gusto =D?  
Por favor sean considerados con migo xD se que es un final muy cursi, pero tenía que escribirlo!, y créanme yo amo esta pareja tanto como ustedes ^^, y espero que les haya agradado.

Dejen reviews o los matare muajaja nah xD no es cierto.

Es todo lo que puedo decir

Nos veremos en otra historia loca que se me ocurra.

Matta nee ^^


End file.
